1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to filtering and ranking posts on a page dedicated to a topic of interest in a social network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pages in a social network can be dedicated to a topic of interest, such as a brand or product, a public figure, a business, or a location. Users of a social network can visit the page and post text, comments, photos, links, or other content to the page. Users can also view posts that have been submitted by other users of the social network, regardless of any relationship between the viewer and the poster. Accordingly, pages can display a collection of posts from users who are not connected to each other in the social network.
Typically, the posts are displayed in chronological or reverse-chronological order, without regard to other considerations such as the content of the posts or the users' interactions with the posts. Certain posts may contain spam or uninteresting information from the viewpoint of an administrator of the page or other viewing users. If a page contains low quality content, negative content, or irrelevant material, a viewing user can be deterred from reading the remaining posts or from returning to the page in the future.